Angel Of Darkness
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Things have been going great between Zoey and Mark. Then one day she's captured by three aliens.
1. Chapter 1

"Argh! Those three are idiots! Leaving when they had the perfect chance to take over Earth!" "I agree with Ginta, Earth should be ours by now, but no! Thoses three had to screw it all up!" "What do you say Hinata?" "Hm?" "You never say anything...you do agree with us don't you?" The woman stood and handed the two guys a folder. "Hm?" "We can do what those fools could not, and to do it, we'll use her."

The guys looked at a picture of a young girl with pink hair and looked like a cat. "How can she help us?" "Yeah? She's just a human girl..." "Look at her costume, she is the leader of team mew mew." "She is! Man she looks like a wimp!" "Looks can be decieving." "So how do we get her on our side?" The woman left the room and came back with something in a test tube. "With this." "Ooh, what does that do?" "Once inplanted in one's body, it turns the soul dark and also, allows who created it, me, to control everything they do. This is how we will take back Earth, and destroy those mew mews at the same time." "If he learns of this plan, we're all dead, you do know that right?" "Thats why we will make sure to disguise ourselves as humans, then make our move." "Hinata, you really are the brains of the team." "Thats obvious! After all, I am a girl and you two are guys," "Not all guys aren't smart, you know!" "Hm, yeah...like those three." "Falling for the enemy, thats just too much." The three laughed. "What if something goes wrong with this plan?" "Well, the worst that could happen is that the girl will perish, but thats not all that bad, she is after all a human." "Yeah, but then we're really dead!" "Don't worry, just prepare to put this plan into action." "Right." The woman left the room.

"Do you think this is a good idea Ginta?" "Hm?" "We may actually get found out...then what?" "Thats why, if things do go wrong, we'll pin the whole thing on Hinata, she is the one who created that thing right," "I guess...but will that matter if the girl dies?" "Yeah...well, we'll just have to make sure she doesn't die, even if Hinata doesn't like it." "I hope you know what you're doing Ginta," "Come on Koji, when have I ever not?" "Hm...true...but..." "You worry too much Koji..." "Yeah well, when he gets mad..." "Yeah, but don't worry, we wont get caught in this, remember, we'll pin it all on Hinata." "Ha...I really hope you do know what you're doing Ginta." The guys left the room, the folder still on the table, until Koji realized it wasn't there. "Shit! The folder!" He ran back to get it, as another girl was just closing it. "Lin!" "Koji...is that file yours?" "Ah..." "Well, who ever it belongs to better watch out. Messing with her isn't smart." "Yeah, I'll let Hinata know that..." "Hinata! Thats hers! She'd better really watch out then." "You're telling me, ah...don't..." "I wont say anything, but try to get her to trash the idea." "Yeah...thanks Lin."

"Where'd you take off to so fast?" "We forgot the folder in on the table!" "Shit!" "Don't worry, Lin said she wouldn't say anything, but did warn Hinata to not mess with this girl." "What is so special about a human girl?" "Besides the fact that she's a super heroine, I'm not sure either."


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to cafe mew mew, may I take yor order?" Asked a happy young girl as she took down the order. "I'll be right back." She took the order to the back. "Call for you Zoey!" "K."

"Hello?" There was no answer, "You know its easier to talk if you say hello," still no answer. "Okay then," Zoey hung up. "That was fast," "Person didn't want to talk." "Ah," "Well, when they'er ready to talk I'll talk back." "Sounds like you know who it was," "Somewhat, but still not fully sure who." "Zoey!" "Coming!" Zoey hurried off, to the front.

"See you all tomorrow!" "Bye Zoey." She headed home and got a call on her cell. "Hello?" "Hey..." "So you finally decided to talk, eh Mark," "You can't really blame me." "I guess, talk fast, I'm at a red light." "You're driving home tonight?" "Yeah, finally got my lisense last week." "Congrats..." "So...we going to talk this over and try to make it work again? Or are we just going to...stay friends?" "I...I havent thought that over yet, I mean it wasn't really just a small argument," "I know...so?" "Well, lets have dinner tomorrow night and talk then," "Alright," "I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow night." "Cool. See you then...hm?" Zoey arrived home to find police cars all over.

"Zoey!" Called her friends as she walked over to them. "What happened?" "Someone was found trying to break into your place!" "My place! Did they find out who?" "No, all the eye witness said was that it was someone that looked like they came from a costume party," "Why?" "Cause the person said that the person had big ears." "Thats not that..." "No, big as in long," "What! Are...are you serious!" An officer came up to the girls, "Momomiya?" "Thats me," "It appears that your home is safe, and the perp never got in." Zoey smiled, "Thats good to hear, thank you." "You should consider getting an alarm system installed." "Thank you, I'll conside it." "Good-night ma'am." "Good-night."

"That was one lucky break, eh Zoey?" "Yeah, thank goodness for that eye witness huh?" "Yeah, um, make yourselves at home, I'll be right back..." "Where are you going?" "Out of milk, be right back." "Be careful." "Yeahm you never know if that creep is still around or not." "I know, but I'll be fine." Zoey hurried out.

"Excuse me," "Hm? Yes?" "You saw what happened here tonight right?" "Yeah, you the onwer?" "Yes, I'm Zoey Momomiya, could you tell me if you got a really good look at the person?" "Yeah, he had long ears and...dark hair," "Dark? What kind of dark?" "Ah...I think it was like a dark navy blue color, it was long too," Zoey smiled "Thanks..." "Tasika, Tasika Hin," "Thank you Tasika." "No problem. Be careful on your way home, Zoey." "Yeah, you too." Zoey went to the store, bought a few things then went back home.

"Okay...I could see if it was Dren or not, but the description is way off, but if not him, then who?" Zoey was now confused.

"I'm back!" She said as her friends walked up to her, "Hey...whats up?" "We were sitting out here watching T.V when we saw this over in the corner of the room." "Hm? Saw what...ah!" Her friend Mimi held out a picture, "This, whos the guy?" "Ah...thats...ah..." "Are you seeing someone new?" "What! No! I..." "Then whats up with the pic?" "Its just a picture of a friend...I mean hey, I have pictures of all my friends don't I?" "Yeah! Sorry we should have thought about that first, ha, ha, sorry Zoey." "Thats alright." She picked up the phone, "Pizza sound good to you?" "Yeah."

"You almost blew it Koji!" "Hey, how was I supposed to know that she wasn't home? Or that someone would see me?" "Argh! She wasn't home and you tried to get in anyway!" "Yeah..." "You're an idiot!" "We don't know if she's secretly protected do we! You were in diguise right?" "Ah..." "Argh! Koji! Are you trying to get us killed here!" "It was a mistake..." "You didn't stick around long did you?" "Not like this..." "So you saw her?" "Yeah, she's kind of cute," "Don't you start!" "What...she is." "Well then, you can be the one to implant the special infusor into her chest." "We...we can't do it from afar?" "Nope, this thing isnt like normal infusors, it has to be implanted into the person's body, not spirit." "Thats may make things a bit tough," "You're not backing out now, are you Koji?" "No, no...I didn't say I was, I was just..." "Stating the obvious again huh?" "Hm...I have another great idea!" "Oh no, I don't like the sound of that..." "Lets use a...double." "Ah no! Who's double?" "Can you think of no one to use?" "Tha...thats..." "Genius!!" Exclaimed Ginta, "She wont know what hit her! Well, she will, but she wont know he's a fake...great idea Hinata!" "I'm not in this one!" "Koji..." "The first idea is one thing, this is completely different!" "Hm..." "Think about it! We go through with that one, and the real one finds out, we'd be worse then dead!" "Hm...well, if you don't want to then we wont include you, but you must swear on your life as a cynaclon that if you say a word to anyone about this, you will kill yourself." "I swear I wont tell anyone, I just don't want to be part of that plan." "Okay. Now lets get started, this new plan, though will also correspond with the other one." "What! Wait thats not fair!" "Lets get the double." "Argh! Now I know I'm dead this time." Koji sighed as he follwed the other two.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was just like any other day started out, Zoey woke up, went to school, then went to work at the cafe.

Today she walked to school and to the cafe and had a change of clothes with her since Mark had said he'd pick her up from the cafe.

"Welcome to cafe mew mew may I take your order?" She wrote down the order and did the normal thing, took it to the back, where she overheard her boss Elliot down in the control center of the mew mew project. 

"Why are they still in Earth's atmosphere?" "Hm? Whats up Elli?" "Ha...nothing..." "You sounded really frustrated," "Yeah, well...hm?" Zoey's phone went off "Hello?" Again no answer, "Hm, not yet huh, okay." She didn't say bye, she just hung up. "Same caller?" "Yeah, still isnt ready to talk." "Heh, maybe you have a stalker..." "Hm, yeah...maybe." Zoey went back up to the main part of the cafe and went back to work.

"Ha, almost time," Zoey said as she took out the trash. "When you're ready, we'll talk." She said softly, then went to go back inside, but stopped when she felt a weird feeling. "Th...this feeling...it..." She didn't get the others, she just ran to where she felt the feeling getting stronger and stronger. She transformed as she ran.

"Took ya long enough," Said a voice. Zoey thought she'd just imagined the voice, but then heard the voice again. "Been a long time...kitty cat." Zoey looked all around, "Where are you!" She shouted.

"Behind you." Said the voice as hands touched her shoulders.

"Dren!" "Hiya kitty, miss me?" Zoey turned. "What are you doing here!" "Came to see you, that bad?" "I..." Zoey suddnely saw a sharp blade coming at her. "YAHHH!" She jumped out of the way.

"Wow, faster then you used to be," "Alright! Why'd you just attack me!" "Thats simple." "Your the enemy.""Whoa, wait a minute...the battle is over!" "Maybe the battle, but not the war." Zoey was very confused."Why all confused? The answer is simple, you are my enemy." Zoey was still very, very confused. "Enough talk, fight!" "Wha...wait!" Zoey said, then found herself flying and on the ground."That had to hurt eh?" Zoey stood her ground and now was not only confused, but also ticked off."Alright! You want to fight! Lets fight!" Zoey said angrily as she prepared to fight again.

"Ha, ha! This is perfect!" "Yeah, but she transformed!" "Hm...we'll wait till she's back in normal form, then we'll get her." "I still think this has gone too far, Hinata!" "Oh quit with the whinning!" Koji sighed as the three of them watched the battle. "Hinata?" "What now?" "What if the girl cuts the double?" "Hm?" "The doubles don't bleed, they'er robots, but in another battle a while back, he was able to bleed." "Ah! I never thought of that!" "We may be in big trouble soon." Hinata snapped her fingers and the battle stopped.

"Thats all for now, but I'll be back real soon." Zoey watched as Dren left and sighed. What had just happened, did they really still have to fight eachother, was what she asked herself as she headed back to the cafe.

"NOW!" "Huh? Ah...!" Zoey was grabbed from behind and pulled into an alley. "Who are you three! Let me go! I...you...you're the one that was at my home last...uh..." "She talks too much, so I put her tosleep for a bit." "Do it now Koji!" Koji held the test tube, opened it and took out the infusor. He brought it to her chest and the alley was filled with a bright light, as the infusor was implanted. "I'm sorry about this," Koji whispered, while the other two held her arms. "Its done." "Good, now..." "Zoey?" "hm? Who's this kid?" "Don't know."

"Hey! What are you doing to Zoey! Argh! You're more of them arent you!" "Heh, so this kid knows more then he should huh?" "Yeah. Koji! Grab the girl and lets get out of here!" Koji lifted Zoey into his arms. "Hey! Put her down! Zoey!" "She can't hear you anymore, and soon, very soon, she will be ours!" "What!" In a flash they were gone all of them, along with Zoey.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome to cafe mew mew how may I...oh, Mark, Zoey isnt here right..." "They have her!" Was all he said as Elliot told them to get in the back.

"What! They took Zoey!" "Yeah," "Is Dren at it again..." "It wasn't him. It was two guys and and a woman." "Three new ones..." "They did say they had friends waiting for them. "They did something strange to her too," "What?" "It looked like one of those things," Mark pointed to a picture on the computer of an infusor. "They...they infused one of those with Zoey!" "Yeah, then they took off with her," "No chimera came around?" "No." "This isnt good! They must have created a new type of infusor!" The gilrs all had the same look on their faces, "So...what do we do?" "There's nothing we really can do right now, we'll have to wait and see what happens." "Can't you..." "Sometimes with things like this you have to wait and see what happens." Elliot said calmly, but inside he too wanted to get Zoey back as soon as possible. "Do you think Dren knows?" "Huh?" "These three may have acted on their own and used something that may be harmful to Zoey, so I don't think they'd have been able to if Dren knew about this." Said Rene "Why would that matter to him?" "Hmph, you've seen his actions towards her right? Mark" "Mhm, I have and I undrstand what you mean, so then those three acted on their own..." "Yes." "I don't understand what you two do, but in any case that may keep her safe..." "That may be the one thing that does not keep her safe." The girls and Mark all nodded in agreement.

"Argh...what happened to me...huh?" Zoey woke to find that she was not at home. "Better yet, where the heck am I!" The door to the room opened and Koji walked in. "Oh, you've woken up," "Y...you! Why am I here! Where am I!" "Welcome to our ship, princess." "Princess...okay, if one more of you guys gives me a nickname I will loose it!" "Sorry, but you are to be our ultimate weapon, and so I call you princess...yah!" "Get out!" She shouted and threw a lamp at Koji who just barely dodged it. "I..." "I said GET OUT!" Koji ran out of the room. "Man! She's a scary one!" "Who is Koji?" Koji knew the voice and trembled knowing that if the man went into the room, Koji and the other two would be in big trouble. "Ah...Hinata, I made her angry just now by mistake...hm?" "Why is there yelling coming from inside this locked room?" "Ah!" The man opened the door, and dodged the same lamp that had sored passed Koji's head. "I said ge...Dren..." All of a sudden the room became scary to Koji who just tried to escape. "I don't think so!" "Ahh!" Koji was slammed up against the wall, as Zoey stood unable to say a word.

"You lied to me Koji, and now I'm pissed!" "It...it wasnt my idea!" "On that note, why is Zoey here?" "I..." Koji sighed, "It was Ginta and Hinata's plan, to use her to take back Earth." "Huh?" "Hinata used the new infusor and..." "That infusor was still under observation! It hadn't been properly tested yet!" "I tried telling Hinata and Ginta that, but they didn't lkisten and they said it wouldn't matter..." "Alright...I'll let your part in this slide...Hm?" Now he looked at Zoey who remembered their fight just a while ago.

"Why are you glaring at me?" Koji's eyes went wide, he knew that she'd tell Dren about the fight and then, well it'd be all over for Ginta and Hinata. "Why am I glaring at you! Let me think...ah...didn't we just fight a moment ago?" "Huh?" "If you werent the one I was fighting...then who was it? They looked just like you..." "KOJI!" "Eep!" Again, Koji was slammed into the wall.

"A double! You used a double!" "Also Ginta and Hinata's idea!" "I should kill you right now!" Dren brought his knife to Koji's throat, "Ah..." "You used a double and had it fight her!" "Ah...I was against it! I swear! It was all Ginta and Hinata! They thought the whole thing up!" Zoey suddenly rememebered hearing Koji say he was sorry about what he was doing. "Thats no...hm" Zoey wrapped her arms around Dren's waist from behind. "Zoey..." "I believe him Dren, I don't think he's at fault for all this," "Zoey," "Please desist, and make him leave, so that we can be alone," "!!!?" "I havent seen you for a while, I don't want him here," "Ha, okay. " Dren released Koji who slumped to the floor, "You're lucky, Koji! If not for Zoey You'd be ribbons right now!" Koji nodded "Yes, I...I know thank you miss..." "Leave." Koji ran out of the room faster then he'd ever run before. Leaving the two alone in the room.

"So, now that he's gone...mmmm!Mmmmmmm." As soon as they were alone, Zoey pressed her lips to his and smiled as she felt his arms wrap around her and just hold her tightly in a tight embrace. They remained that way for a very long, time before moving to the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, for our next plan of action...Koji, why are you so out of breath?" "He...he knows...Dren knows about the girl!" "What! Argh! Koji! What the hell did you do!" "I didn't mean to...I swear...I was making sure she was alright, after she woke, but things went bad and she threw me out of the room and I practically flew into Dren!" "What did you tell him!" "I...I didn't say anything!" "Then how would he find out?" Koji groaned. "The girl was shouting from inside the room and he got curious and so he ventured in and..." "This is so not good!" "Ah...he knows about the double too..." "ARGH!!" Hinata let out a large scream.

"Why are you screaming Hinata?" Asked Sardon, as he walked through ther doors. "Ah...no main reason..." "Ah, huh, well anyways, Dren is looking for you two Hinata, Ginta." "Oh, alright, where is he?" "In the testing room, with his 'kitty'" The alien said firmly and left the room.

"Oh, shit! I fucking shit! Sardon knows! This is so not good!" "Ginta, shut up. Koji, can you tell us why only Ginta and I have to face Dren?" "Ah...I don't know." Hinata realized now.

"You! You rated us out! You said it was all our plan and that we'd just brought you along for the ride! Right Koji!" Koji said nothing and sighed. "You!!" Koji booked it from the room, as Tarb entered the room.

"Ah, hello Tarb..." "Don't hello me!" "Ah...why?" "You brought that hag here and now, you two are in major crap." "Right, well...HEY!" Tarb had just teleported Hinata dn Ginta into the room where Sardon was running some tests on Zoey, Dren standing right there observing what his friend was doing to his kitten.

"Hm?" "Gott, em, can I go play now!" "Yep. You leave too Sard..." "I still have several tests to perform on the girl, to ensure that the infusor in her is not harming her insides at all." "Fine, you can stay, but do not get in the middle!" "Don't worry, this is your battle, not mine. You, girl, come with me." Zoey followed the older alien into another room. Leaving Dren alone with Hinata and Ginta.


	6. Chapter 6

"You two had better have a good reason for kidnapping Zoey! Now , out with your excuses!" Dren ordered. Hinata and Ginta both trembled, they both feared the anger in the green haired alien's eyes.

"Dren, look...we...we didn't mean anything by it, we..." "You used one of the new, untested infusors on her! On a human! Do you know how dangerous that is!" Hinata nodded, Ginta spoke up.

"Hinata came up with this idea...ow!" "Ginta! Shut up...argh!" "Finish Ginta! Now!" "The plan was to use the leader of the mews and make her into an angel..." "You were planning to kill her!" "No! The plan was that we put the infusor in her body and let time take it's course." Dren turned from the younger aliens and slammed his fist through the wall, causing both Hinata and Ginta to jump in fear.

"You two are under house survelience!" "What!" "You will report to your station at the time you're given, but for the rest of your time, you both shall be watched carefully, oh, and don't think that Koji is going to get out of this, cause he will not. I know he was as much a part of this as you were." Dren growled as he looked through the glass and saw his most precious kitty hooked up to a test machine. The sight enraged him terribly and he whirrled around. "GET OUT NOW!!" He roared and both younger aliens took off running.

Dren was still fumming, but calmed himself down enough to go into the test room, where he instantly went and stood beside Zoey, who felt a bit better with him around. She felt somewhat safe around the other aliens, Sardon and tarb, since they were part of Dren's team, but she still felt much more safer in Dren's arms.

"So? Whats the situation?" "Well, for starters, her genetic makeup, due to the animal genes is so peculiar, that its hard to determine." "Then..." "Don't get too worried, everything is actually fine. The infusor seems to be sleeping." "Oh...is there a way to get it out?" "The only way to do that would be to kill her." Dren sighed, "Not an option...ha...how long until whatever happens, happens?" "There is not a set time, nor is there any indictation that anything will happen." Dren sighed again and walked over to where Zoey was in a sort of sleep.

He knelt to face her and stroked her hair. Sardon decided to leave the two alone, while he went and got th results for the tests he was running.

"Zoey...Kitten, I'm so very sorry. I'm sorry you had to get roped into my life like this...I didn't want you to come here the way you did, not by force, on your own...I'm just so sorry, sorry I wasn't there to help you, protect you and..." "DREN! GET AWAY FROM HER!!" Sardon teleported into the room and shoved Dren away from Zoey's bedside.

"ARGH! Sardon! What the hell are you doing!" "You have to keep away from her!" "Why? whats wrong?" "Though she had no signs of it at all..." "What! Whats wrong with her!" "Dren, calm down..." "I refuse to calm down, when I can't even go near Zoey!" "Dren...What the!" Dren turned to Zoey, who was glowing a bright red color. "Whats...uh..." "Dren, you must stay away from her!" Sardon shouted as he teleported the two of them out of the room. "No! Let go! I have to be with her right now!" "You go in there and you'll die!" Dren pounded on the glass of the window where Zoey was still glowing red. "Kitty, cat..." tears fell from the green haired alien as he slumped to the floor. Worriying about his precious kitten, who was going through something that he couldn't help her get through. "Kitten...I'm sorry...I'm sorry." He kept saying those words while the tears spilled to the floor.


	7. little note

Sorry for the mix up with this story, but it is fixed and back up. Hope you like it.


	8. Chapter 7

"How is she?" "Hm...it seems as though she's stopped glowing and is safe to be around now, but just to be sure, I have her in isolation." "Hm...how's **he** doing?" "Not as bad as he was earlier. I couldn't get him to stand up and leave the room to get some rest. All he wanted was to be in this room, where he could see her." "Why is she so important to him...I mean she's just a human girl." "I don't understand it myself, but he has fallen extremely hard for this human girl." "I'll say" Tarb turned to look at Zoey who was still in a sort of sleep.

"So whats going to happen when that infusor awakens?" "I don't know, from what I've learned, Hinata and the other two, were attempting to use this girl as a way to take back Earth for good." "How?" "Don't know, through the influence of the infusor I suppose..." Suddenly an alarm sounded and Sardon turned back to the room Zoey was in.

"Whats going on!" "She glowing again! This time though...Tarb! get everyone to an escape pod! Now!" "Why! Whats going to happen?" "When she is glowing like this she is poisonous to us Cyniclons! Now hurry up!" "What are you going to do!" "..." "Sardon!" "He'll do nothing."

Both turned to Dren who walked into the control room, and shoved the both of them out the door, locking it in the proccess. "Dren! Dren! Are you mad! You wont survive one second in there with her like that!" "I'll be just fine, you two get the others to the pods, now!" "Wha...what about you!" "Forget about me and just go!" "Wait, but..." "Ha, lets go Tarb." "What! What about him!" "We cannot force him to do something that he will not do, so lets not throw our lives aways as well." "No...he has to come with us! He has to!" Sardon turned to the door, where through the window he saw Dren and sighed, "Be as careful as possible." "Aren't I always?" "No." "Well, I will be this time." Sardon nodded, lifted Tarb over him shoulder and left, with Tarb kicking and trying to get out of the hold all the way to the pods.

"Whats going on Sardon!" Koji asked as the older alien joined them in the pod. "The infusor you used on that girl! What were you planning to use it for! Why did you infuse it into her actual body instead of her soul!" "Ah...well...you see..." "Koji! Shut up!" Hinata ordered. "Hinata, you are to tell me everything right now!" "Hmph..." "If you don't...you can explain to the councel, why Dren died due to an experiment you three decided to try out!" "He...Dren didn't come with us?" "No, Koji he did not, and do you know why?" "The girl..." "Well, looks like Koji's got the idea of why Dren has once again sacrificed himself and this time its all to be able to be with that girl."

Hinata said nothing and just looked at Ginta who turned his nose up at her. "The councel shall be awaiting our return and I don't think they'll be very happy to learn that one of their top soldiers, died due to your experiment." Ginta groaned, "This is great Hinata! Just fucking great!" "Shut up!" "No! You shut up Hinata! We never should havae listened to you in the first place!" "Fine! Then the humans will continue to rule over Earth!" Hinata snapped back. "If that is what is to happen, then that is what will happen!" Sardon said sternly, breaking up the little fight.

"Hey, Sardon, do you think Dren is alright?" "Don't know, I along with you hope he is." "Mhm." Tarb joined Koji in looking out the pod window and at their ship. "We should have just left well enough alone..." "Yeah, you should have, but whats done is done, nothing to do now except wait till we can return to the ship." "If we're able to return that is." "Yeah, and thats a big if."


	9. Chapter 8

Dren looked at Zoey as she lay glowing on the testing table. "Zoey...whats happening to you..." He touched the glass of the containment room. He had no idea what to do, or if he really could do anything.

"Zoey..." "Dren..." "Huh? Zoey!" "Dren, what...what are you doing here, you know that I'm hazardous to be around when I'm glowing, so why aren't you somewhere safe!" "Zoey, do you think I could leave my precious kitty cat in her time of need?" "Dren...I need you to contact Elliot and find some way to get him and the others up here," "Why?" "Since I'd kill you if you even breathed the same air that I'm breathing, you'll need someone that can help with the testing right?" "Yeah, I guess..." "Please Dren, I don't want to be the cause of your death." "Ha...alright, I'll be back." "Alright."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What are we going to do Elliot!" "I don't know...hm?" "Elliot! Come quickly!" "What is it?" "Dren is contacting us." "What!" Elliot hurried to the computer along with the girls and Mark.

"What do you want!" "Where's Zoey!" "Okay, first, Zoey is here and don't worry she's somewhat alright..." "What do you mean somewhat!" "Well, she's not being bugged by any of us, thats for sure, but there is something that is wrong with her." "What!" "You and your group have to come out here to find out," "Why?" "I can't even be in the same room as her or else I'll die," "Not that I care, but why?" "The infusor that the stupid brats up here put into her, its creating a toxin thats poisonous to us Cyniclons, and will kill us on site." "Okay, so if its toxic to you, whats it doing to Zoey!" "I don't know, thats why you and your group have to get up here and find out." "Ah..." Eliiot turned to the girls and Wesely.

"What do you guys think?" "Well, we have to find out whats going on with Zoey, and if its the only way, then lets go for it." "Yeah, then we can see what space is really like." Elliot looked at Wesely, "I think its unnanomous." "Yeah, you're right."

"Alright, we'll be there realatively soon," "Alright, I'll try to keep things under control until you get here." "Fine, now it wont be a normal Earth ship, it'll be a different one." "I'll be waiting, oh and don't take forever." "We'll be there as fast as we can." "Great, bye."

"So we're going to space huh?" "Yep, we're going to space..." "Hm..." "Now you girls go home and get some sleep we leave tomorrow night." "Right." The girls left for the rest of the day.

"Well looks like its finally time to bring out the ship, huh?" "I guess so." "You've always wanted to go into space, true it was to stop the aliens from coming in the first place, and even though its not to do that, you're still getting to go into space." "Yeah and if it helps Zoey, then its all for the best." "Hm...you know you really should tell her that you love her." "Wes..." "It's not like no one can't tell. I mean you're somewhat nicer to her, and at times are hard on her, because she's at times reckless, and you've risked your life several times mainly for her, not to mention, your willing to go into space and help a guy whose race you've been at war with for a long time now." "Hm...I guess you're right." "Yeah, now lets get that ship ready to fly tomorrow night." "Right."


	10. Chapter 9

Dren was getting impatient waiting for Zoey's pals to get up to where he was. He wanted so much just to hold the cat girl in his arms and not let go ever, but he knew that would surely kill him, but why it would kill him, he had no idea.

"Damnit! They're taking forever!" "Calm down, Dren, it is a bit of a travel from Earth to here, so you need to be a bit more patient." "How! How can I be calm when you..." "I am fine, I may be hazardous to you, but I myself am fine..." "You are right now but for how long? How much longer are you going to be able to say that you're fine?" "I understand what you're getting at, but you still need to calm down." "Grr! I'll try. Damnit! I could really kill those brats right now!" "Now, now, that wouldn't do any good." "Maybe not, but I'd feel a whole lot better." "I bet it would." "Are you hungry?" "Ah, how would you give me the food?" "I'll set it here, go into the other sealed room and you come out and get it." "Hm, alright, you sure it wont cause harm?" "I don't think so, besides, you need to eat." "Yeah, I guess, though I would much rather wait for the others to get here." "Are you sure? It could take them days to get here." "If it takes as long as that, then its obvious." "Right. You look tired, you should sleep." Dren suggested as he left the observation room.

"Ha...hm?" He spotted something out in space, that looked like a floating cafe. "Well, count the days and out." Dren opened the airlock and the space cafe was now aboard. "Ha, I know this is for Zoey, but I know I'm not going to like this."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Alright! Both of you stop it!" Ordered the girls, who were trying to break Dren and Elliot apart. They'd started arguing, and that had led to an all out fight. "In case you two have forgotten, we're here to help Zoey, not engage in senceless fights!" Dren sighed and back awya from the fumming blond. "Thats right, this way, and no going off alone in here, there are security traps all over." "Hmph! Whatever! Just take us to Zoey!" "I'm doing that blondie!" "Shut up long...uhhh." "Ah?" "He'll be alright, after he calms down some, where can I lay him?" "Ah, in that room there, I'll wait." "Thank you." "That guy sure knows how to handle blondie." "Yep."

"Alright, now this is the observation room, and as you can now see there is Zoey, perfectly un harmed, except for the experimental infusor that was infused with her body, instead of her soul." "Why?" "I have no clue, what the ones who did it were thinking." "You mean you didn't do it?" "No! Why would I do something that could cause her harm?" "Ah..." "Not anymore she isn't." "!" "You were going to say she's my 'enemy' right?" "Well, she used to be right?" "Yes, and hence the word 'used to be' Like I said she isn't my enemy anymore, and hasn't been for a long time now." Wesely took a look at the glowing.

"That is rather odd, isn't it?" "You're telling me! One minute we're talking like theres nothng wrong, the next I'm being forced to leave the room because she's become hazardous for me to anywhere near." "I see, well, leave her with me, and I'll get to the bottom of this. If Elliot happens to wake, bring him in here with me, please." "Ah, yeah, right." Dren and the girls left as Wesely unlocked and unsealed the sealed room where Zoey rushed out of the room.

"God! That room is stiffling!" "Yes, enclosed rooms usually are, now lets get these tests started shall we?" "Yes! the sooner I know what the hell is wrong with me, the better." "I agree."

"She'll be alright, Wesely is good at running tests. So is Elliot." "Hm...will your friends be alright though?" "That we don't know, cause this has never happened before." "Yeah! We've fought chimera's with infusors in them before, but we've never encountered anything like this." Dren nodded. "Neither have I. That infusor was still in the testing stage, and unstable. Unfortunately, three of the younger soldiers decided that they would attempt to take Earth back with the infusor, after it was implanted in Zoey's body, but then this happened." "Huh, you know I think I read somewhere in History, and this isn't the type of History that you'd be taught in class, but I read that over many years ago, a being appeared and wippped the Earth of all living creatures, except those that were able to survive. The being tols these people, that Earth was now theirs and they could do whatever they wanted with it. this being also told them, that even though, Earth was their's now, it would not always remain their's, fore one day the being vowed that when it returned, the Earth would be once agian wipped out of all living creatures and this time that would mean the ones that had survived once already. The being then said, that the Earth would then belong to whom ever is more worthy of it. Then it tell that the being vanished and has yet to have returned."

"I know that story, thats what happened to my people." "Wow, so that was how you guys ended up out in space?" "Yeah. From what I remember, it was the humans that had survived and had been given Earth by the great being." "...Then that would mean that if this being were to return, all human life would be vanquished!" "Thats how the tale goes, yes." "Interesting." "Yeah, we've always wondered how the humans got hold of Earth." "Yeah, well thats how, I guess. The story is one of myth though and may have no truth to it at all." "Then how do you explain the fact that your people used to live on Earth, but were then forced to live in space, while humans raided Earth?" "You've got a point, maybe there is some..." The ship bgan to rock violently, sending everyone slamming into walls, door, you name it they slammed into it.

"Ow!" "What the fuck was that!" Dren stood staggering, and looked around, "I don't know, anyone hurt though?" "No, doens't look like it, we'll go and check on Wesely and Zoey, you check on Elliot." "Ah...fine." The girl hurried to the exam room, while Dren made his way into the room where Elliot was now fully awake and looking unhurt.

"What the hell just happened?" "Don't know, but I was asked that when you wake up to go to the exam room with your pal, Wesely was it...ow!" "Don't say his name like your his friend or anything! Got it!" "Yeah, yeah, it's that way, just to let you know, oh and do try to be careful, whatever that was a moment ago, there may be another one." "Where're you heading?" "To check the ship and make sure theres no damamge done to anyhting on it or to it." "How are you going to do that?" "Easy, for me that is." "?" "I've been trained for things like this my entire life, so I know how to look for damages in and outside of a spaceship, oh and you're cafe ship is in need of a new wing flap." "Ah..." "See ya." Dren teleported away before Elliot could say a thing.


	11. Chapter 10

"Hm...ah there's the problem." Dren saw that there was a space insect on the ship, that was eating through the metal. "Oh no you don't!" Dren took out his swords and sliced the insect to pieces. "Stupid thing! Ah man! He ate through the storage! Shit." Dren sighed and went to teleport back inside, when another 7 insects appeared. "Oh...so they were a gourp of eight huh...WHOA!" They attacked and Dren was caught in some sort of web like thing. "ARGH!" The web, when wrapped around someone, admitts a deadly acidic poison. Which is what Dren was begining to feel right now. "Argh! Danmit!" Dren stuggled and struggled to get free, but couldn't. Dren tried to use his swords, but they weren't at easy reach. "Shit! This cannot be how my life ends! I havent even got to kiss my kitty cat yet!" Dren pouted. Suddenly out of nowhere a blast came that killed the insects and freed him. "Huh?" He looked to find Zoey out there with him.

"Zoey! What are you doing out here! Get back inside!" "You too, then, come on." "Wait...I'm not dying!" "Probably because we're out here." "Huh...where's your space helmet!" "Don't need it." "Why?" "Cause, I don't. Lets go back inside, k?" "Alright." Dren teleported the two of them back inside.

"There you are! You get that problem under control?" "Yeah..." Dren walked right passed Elliot and went straight for the lab. "Hey did...huh? Wait..." "What?" "I...I just saw Zoey...outside on the ship..." "Thats not possible. She's been in here unconcious all this time." "Wha...but she was out there with me! She even saved me from the insects that eat sapce ships!" "...maybe your mind conjured her up, to help you escape?" "I...I don't know. Nothing like that has ever happened before." "Hm...if you'd like, I can run some mental tests?" "On her?" "No, on you." "What! No way! If it wasn't for Zoey being ill, you all wouldn't even be up here!" "Now, now, theres nothing to worry about. Unlike Elliot, I wont kill you...just yet." "Ah...like that makes me want to do it even more!" "Dren..." He turned and saw Zoey beside him.

"Zoey..." "He's gone nuts! Zoey is still out cold!" Dren could see her in the bed, just laying there, but the girl before him was so life-like. "Come wih me, alright?" He hesitated, but he went with the girl. "He's a really weird guy." "Yeah, but what if he's not making it up?" "Hm?" "There have been cases of people who are so bonded to each other, that when one is in the stae Zoey is in, the other swears that they see them as healthy as ever, but the person that they saw was only a made up person from their hearts and minds." "Yes, but Zoey's never really liked Dren..." "Hm...I think that she's been hiding her true feeling inside, so as not to be lectured." "So in truth...Zoey loves Dren?" "It's very possible." "Wow, so then Dren conjured up an image of her?" "Yes, and no." "Huh..." 'He may have done that subconciously and if thats the case...these two are so much in love with each other that if one were to die...so would the other right after." "Wow...thats a powerful love." "There is nothing stronger then the power of love.

******************************************************

"So, you're just a figment of my imagination?" "Mhm, but I'm one that you can talk to about anything. Pretend that I'm really Zoey, cause truthfully I am, I'm just her heart." "Hm...Why is this happening to her?" "Well, Hinata and her little group thought that they could take Earth back with her help, but in reality, when and if Zoey wakes up the world will be in danger." "Why?" "Zoey has harbored a being within her body since the dawn of exsitance and that being was woken by the infusor." "What if the infusor hadn't been put in her?" "The being would probably have remained dormant until it chose to come alive." "So Zoey being hazardous to me?" "Thats all because of the being inside. After all, you were able to talk with her before things went wrong right?" "Yeah." "The being is trying to take over Zoey's body, but she's fighting it. She does not want to let it take control, fore she has someone she loves so deeply that she will contiue to fight until the being is no more." "Who is this person she loves?" "Hm...she's not ready to tell anyone yet, but she will be after the being is gone from her body." "Is there an easier way?" "There is, but it is not a safe way." "Whats the way?" "Its vdery dangerous." "I don't care! What is the way?" "You become like her. You become human. Never able to use your alien powers, never able to be who you are right now ever again." "I'd have to give up...being an alien..." "You'd loose all memories that you were ever one to begin with, but you will not loose your memories of Zoey, nor of how much you love her. Are you prepared for that?" "What the danger?" "This process is not always able to work, and if it doesn't...you may loose everything, including your memories." Dren sighed and thought "Are you up for it?" "...it would save Zoey?" "Yes." "Would the being be gone as well?" "Yes." "Why?" "Your powers as an alien are strong enough to destroy the being and save Zoey's life, but it must be from the inside. Reason why you'll no longer be an alien, but a regular human." "Zoey...would be able to be with me then wouldn't she?" "Thats more possible then if you're an alien." "I'll do it." "Are you sure? If this doesn't work..." "I said I'll do it. If it means saving Zoey and being able to openly love her forever, then I have no regrets and will do it." "Alright, then heres the imformation, give this to Wesely and he'll do the rest." Dren took the info and hurried to the lab.


	12. Chapter 11

"So, you're sure this will save Zoey?" Wesely asked Dren, who'd just handed him the information that the imagginary Zoey had given him. "Thats right." "Are you sure about this? From what it says here, you will never be an alien again." "If its to save Zoey, I could careless." "Hm...would you like to say goodbye to you people first?" "I would, but they'd only die if they came anywhere near here." "I can set up a transmission for you to speak to them." "...thanks, but why are you willing to help me?" "You're willing to give up being a cyniclon all to save Zoey, so its the least I could do as repayment." "Ah, well, thank you. I do appreciated it." Dren said and left the room.

"He really must care alot about Zoey, if he's willing to give up his whole life for her." "You're right, he cares for her much more then any of us though he would." "So, now what?" "We prepare for what this information tells us to prepare for." "K." Wesely and the girls got all set up for the operation that they hoped would save Zoey's life.

Dren stood looking at Zoey, who was still out cold. This would definatly be the test that they were both needing. The test on whether or not Dren loved his kitty enough to give up being a cyniclon. He was of course iffy about the whole thing, but he was prepared to do anything for the red haired girl he loved so very much. "Zoey..." "You know, saying her name wont make her wake up any faster, right?" "Shut up blondie." Dren said, with little to now force in his voice. "...not that it matters to me, but you don't seem like your normal childish self." "What do you care?" "I just said I didn't! I'm just curious thats all." "Curious...heh, they always said that curiousity killed the cat...and I guess they weren't far off huh?" "Hey, Zoey isn't going to die, you know." "I know, she wont die. I'm making sure of that." "What do you mean by that?" "Nothing, just talking to myself." "Hm...Kiki? What is it?" "You're needed now Dren." "K. I'll be right there." He said and took on last look at Zoey, then smirked as he walked by Elliot, "See ya later blondie." He said and followed Kiki.

"Wesely set up a transmission, so you can talk to your friends. He's prepping Zoey now, so you'll have a t least some time to get it all out there." "Right, thank you." Kiki left the room and Dren began the transmission.

"Dren?" "Sardon, Tarb, its been a while." "Whats going on there? Is it safe to come back yet?" "Not yet..." "You seem down, and worried about something...whats wrong?" "Zoey is dying." "Oh, now I see why your not too cheery." "Thats not all though, see there is a way to save her, but it has a consequence." "What would that be?" "I have to give up being a cyniclon...forever." "What!" "Dren! Are you stupid! Don't give up your life just like that for some human girl!" "She isn't just some himan girl! She is Zoey, she is my whole world!" "Dren!" "I've made my decision and was just contacting you to let you know. I wont have any memories of being an alien, nor of aliens at all. So in a way, this transmission is my way of being able to to say goodbye and good luck in the future." "Dren! You can't be serious!" "I'm more then serious! They're prepping Zoey right now and in a few moment they'll come and get me to prep me. So when this transmission ends, so does my life as a cyniclon." "Dren!" "I'm not going to rethink this. I love Zoey and I am not going to allow her to die, not if I have the only way to save her." "Dren!" Kiki came back into the room. "Hey, sorry to make yo cut it short, but its time." "Right. Well, bye guys, if I ever see you again...I wont know you, but I'll be sure to say hi. Bye now." Dren said and shut down the transmission. "You okay?" "I'm fine. Let get this done and over with." "K." Dren followed Kiki once again down the hall and into the operatiing room, where Zoey lay in a bed. She looked up slightly as Dren entered the room. "Dren...leave, you'll only get hurt, of worse, ki...mmm!" Dren kissed her firmly and softly, "I love you Zoey, more then you will ever, ever know." He said and got into the other bed next to her's. "Alright, we'll start by sedating you." "K." Dren was sedated and was also knocked out with knock out gas. He was at peace, and felt himself holding Zoey's hand while he allowed Zoey's friends to take being a cyniclon away from him.


	13. Chapter 12

"Uh...huh...ow!" Zoey exclaimed when she woke up to a sharp pain in her arm. She went to sit up, "Huh?" "Sorry, Zoey! We had to make sure that you couldn't get out of bed, during the operation." "Operation? What operation?" She asked "The one that saved your life." "Oh...where's Dren?" "He's here, he's right now resting." "Why?" "He helped save your life, Zoey." "He did..." "Mhm, he cares an awful lot about you." Zoey sighed and smiled, "I know he does." "We'll let you rest a bit now, oh and here," Zoey's restraints were removed. "There, come out whenever you're ready." "K. Can I have some clothes?" "Yep, I'll have Kiki bring them to you, while the others tidy up and get things ready to head back to Earth." "Thanks." Wesely left and shortly after, Kiki entered. "Zoey!" "Hey," "Heres are some clothes for you to put on, oh and, its great to have you better again." "Thanks..." Zoey took the clothes, "Hey, is Dren awake yet?" "Yep and wanting to see you." "Is he okay?" "Well, he's not his usual self, thats for sure." "Oh, I hope he'll be alright." "Oh, I think he will, as long as he gets to see you." "I'll be out shortly then." "K." Kiki left and Zoey got dressed. "Hm, I really do hope that Dren will be alright...I must remember to give him a big kiss when I see him." She said and after slipping into a pair of shoes, Zoey headed out to where her friends were all waiting for her to come out.

"Hey guys!" "Zoey!" Everyone got up and hugged her. "I'm sorry, you must have all been worried." "We sure were, but none more worried then Dren." "Hm...where is he?" "Hm? Oh. Hey Dren! Come over here!" Called Corrina, and Zoey's eyes went wide when she saw a boy walking towards her, who had Dren's hair, his eye color, and his clothes on, but this boy was human.

"Hey, there kitty cat." "...!" "Ah, we'll leave the two of you alone to talk...come on Elliot." "Ah, but wait, what if...ow!" "Come on." They all left, including a very reluctant Elliot, leaving Zoey and the human boy alone.

"So, looks like your feeling better huh?" Zoey nodded, "Yeah...um...are you really Dren?" "Ha, thought you might ask me that. Your friends all told me about what I did, and yep. I'm really Dren." "You...you can't be though...Dren is an alien, with long lef like ears, hes not human." "I am now, honey." "How? Why?" "Well, there was another being living inside of you, and she was trying to take over your entire body." "I know all that, but why aren't you an alien?" "I gave up that part of me, to help destroy the being that was slowly killing you." "What..." "Thats what I was told and I was shown the plans that I suppose I'd thought up. I was stunned, for you see, I know nothing about being an alien, nor what kind of alien I was." "You have no memory of being one?" "Not a single one. The only memories I have are the ones that tell me that I love you so very much and that your friends arn't all that bad of people." Zoey blushed. She knew he was the real Dren, by a familiar look in his eyes and she smiled lightly. "I'm grateful to you for saving my life, but I feel guilty about you giving up your alien self for me..." He took her hands in his, "Don't feel that way, kitten. I did what I did because I love you and I have absolutly no regrets about it either. Not so long as you are alive and well." Zoey felt the tears forming in her eyes and quickly burried her face on his shoulder, gripping the fabric of his shirt in her hands. "Zoey?" "Thank you so much...Thank you. I'm so sorry that you had to give up something so precious as your alien self, but thank you so much." She cried, tears dripping onto his shirt. He smiled and held her tightly. "As long as you are alive, Zoey, I do not care what I had to give up, fore nothing and no one is more precious to me then you, my pretty kitty cat." "I love you." "Hm?" "I love you Dren! I always have! Even before you told me you loved me! I've always loved you! always!" "Zoey...are you serious!" "Yes. I am so very serious! I loved the way we first met! I loved the fact that around you I could be myself! Even when it would get you in trouble, you still protected me, saved my life on more then one occassion, even died protecting me!" "Hm..." "I'm sorry for acting the way I acted towards you! I am so sorry for making you think that I didn't like, care or love you at all, I'm sorry I said I..." "Hold it right there, honey," "Hm?" "You never once said that you hated me did you?" "Well...no, I never said that to you." "To me thats what told me that you were only hiding your true feelings for me, so you don't have to worry, ok?" Dren used his thumbs to gently bush away Zoey's tears and smiled and smiled. Zoey took this moment to press her lips to his.

It had been awhile since he'd actually gotten to kiss her and here she was kissing him, after such a heartfelt confession. All Dren could do was deepen the kiss and hold her even tighter. She pulled back, "Thank you, but I don't get it?" "Its your reward for saving my life tonight." "Ah, well, truthfully, you being alive is reward enough, but hey, I'll take a kiss from you anytime." "Really? So you'll take this one too?" "Hm? MMmmm...oh yeah..." Dren said happily as Zoey kissed him over and over again.


	14. Chapter 13

So, everyone returned to Earth, inculding Dren, who was now human. They were greeted by Mark who of course was angry to see that Zoey and Dren were so chummy together. Zoey broke up with him the very next day after returning home and finally started going out with Dren, who kept in contact with Tarb and Sardon, who he'd been told were his two best pals. Elliot, reluctantly gave Dren a job at the cafe, making both Zoey and Dren happy, cause they would be able to be together all the time. Dren began going to high school with Zoey and was the talk of the school.

Shortly after graduating high school, Zoey and Dren announced their engagement to everyone. Her father, who had not liked Mark that much and had put him through the knedo test, did not put Dren through it, nor did he not like that Dren was dating his daughter, which shocked Zoey, who had expected her father to make dren take the kendo test.

The wedding went off without any trouble and 1 year later the two were blessed with twins, a baby boy and a baby girl, both had semi long, semi short ears, which made Zoey happy to know tht even though the outside of her husband was human, she was glad that the inside was still alien.


End file.
